Chapter 928
Chapter 928 is titled "Introducing Komurasaki the Oiran". Cover Page Cover Page request: "Franky being really popular with the kids at a hero show." - PN Fire Yamamoto Short Summary Luffy meets Caribou again as he works with Raizo to escape from the Udon prison, while Kid works to do the same thing on his own. In the Flower Capital, some men attempt to kill the courtesan Komurasaki after having lost everything trying to purchase her freedom, when in reality she swindled all the money they gave her. They are easily dispatched by her guard as she reaches Orochi's palace. In Amigasa Village, Momonosuke tells Tama about his sister Hiyori, saying that if she is alive, he cannot meet her until their war is won. Long Summary The day after Dobon's defeat, the prisoners of Udon constantly express their admiration for Luffy and Kid. Hyo thanks Luffy for saving him, but Luffy considers it no big deal and gives the old man some of his meal exchange tickets. Raizo then approaches Luffy to reveal that he has located the key to Luffy's Seastone handcuffs, but it is inside a heavily guarded Seastone box. Caribou asks Luffy to give him some meal tickets as well, promising to be his subordinate if he does, but Luffy refuses and tells him to join Kid. Caribou does not wish to join the other Supernova as he had heard that Kid had his arm cut off by one of Big Mom's subordinates, but Kid overhears this and throws his pickaxe at Caribou. He clarifies that he had injured a Sweet Commander in his battle with the Big Mom Pirates, and had lost his arm before that in a battle with the Red Hair Pirates. He then declares to Luffy that he will be the one to take down Kaido, and Luffy declares the same thing in opposition to Kid, causing Caribou to be appalled at them. In the Flower Capital, Sanji, Usopp, and Franky watch along with the citizens as the oiran Komurasaki makes her way down the street. However, she is confronted by three destitute-looking men, who attempt to kill her with knives. A guard swiftly takes all of them down with one strike, and one of them, Bingo, looks at Komurasaki in anguish. He remembers her coming to him, wanting to be with him forever if he could purchase her freedom before she was taken by Orochi. Bingo agreed to pay the heavy price without wavering, and sold everything he had, including his home, livelihood, and even his family. He gave all the money he earned to Komurasaki, fully trusting her and thus not using any legal safeguards. After giving the last amount of money she needed to one of her aides, he later went to her shop to have her leave the Red Light District with him. However, Komurasaki's subordinates laughed at him, wondering if he really fell this far. Komurasaki then comes out, revealing that she spent all of the money Bingo gave her, and Kyoshiro appears besides her and addresses Bingo as a stalker. Having realized that Komurasaki tricked him, Bingo breaks down, and some of her subordinates go to remove him from the premises of her shop. Back in the present, Komurasaki addresses Bingo and the two other men she swindled, calling them disgraceful and saying that men are nothing more than dogs who bring her money. Some of the Flower Capital's forces then arrive and subdue Komurasaki's assailants, exiling them from the village for having no money as Komurasaki arrives at Orochi's palace. At Amigasa Village, Tama talks to a training Momonosuke, asking him about the sister he had mentioned. Momonosuke confirms that he has a sister named Hiyori, saying that she would be 26 now if she is still alive, which he believes she is since he has heard nothing about her death. Tama says it would be nice if he could reunite with her, but Momonosuke replies that doing so would endanger her and so he cannot do so until their war is over. Quick References Chapter Notes *Raizo manages to infiltrate Udon prison and find the keys to Luffy's handcuffs but is not ready to free Luffy yet. *Luffy meets Caribou again. *Caribou reveals that Seastones can be modified to make a Devil Fruit user weak to a certain extent. *Kid reveals that he and his crew went to Big Mom's territory, injured one of her Sweet Commanders, and plundered something. He also states that he never intended to take down Big Mom. **Before that event, Kid lost his left arm in a fight against the Red Hair Pirates. *Komurasaki is fully shown. **It is revealed that she is materialistic and manipulative, which was shown as she managed to indirectly rob her admirers of their money. *Momonosuke believes that his sister is alive. Characters Arc Navigation